To Save A Kitsune
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: while you remember the episode "A Uchia's Power" when they try and get Sasuke back again. What if in this instead of fighting and leaving, Sasuke remember's Kyubi's words and takes Naruto with him remembering how the village treats him. Sasuke and Naruto couple. a nice Kabuto and Ochimaru(those 2 are a couple too).
1. Chapter 1

Notes=in this in the episode called The Uchia's Power in Season one Of Shippuden...well in this Sasuke doesn't kill Naruto but he takes Naruto with him remembering how the village treats him and knowing it won't ever change. has a nice Orchimaru and Kabuto. Kabuto and Orchimaru couple.

main pairing is Sasuke and Naruto.

Chapter 1=Kidnappings and A New Home

Sasuke P.O.V

I remembered the fox's words. He said to not kill Naruto. I sighed remembering how my precious blond dobe was treated.

-Flashback-

I saw my blond team mate winceing from a beating he got from several drunk villagers. He had tried to go to the hospital and was thrown out. Sakura ended up haveing to exam him and he lied about it saying he was mugged. I knew knowing how it felt to be alone and have no family but also knew Naruto had it worse.

-End of Flashback-

"Change of plans, Team Kakashi. Naruto is comeing with us." I said. Sakura said nothing. Like me, she knew how bad it was. She merely knew and we stayed friends. I knew Sakura no longer had a crush on me and was now dateing Ino. "Alright." Sakura said. "It's obvious we can't stop you Sasuke." I then took Naruto and we vanished all together at once.

-Later-

Naruto P.O.V

"Why did you take me here?" I asked. I was nurvous around Sannin after Pervy Sage. Pervy Sage...

-Flashback-

Naruto P.O.V

It was the first inn while we were on my 2 year training when pervy sage gazed at me. "Come here." he said. I did confused. He then pinned me down and tore my clothes off and thrusted right into me dry.

I screamed in pain as I felt his touches everywhere struggleing to get away but was held down.

-End of Flashback-

"Am having you go to Kabuto's office. Your injuries need examed." Sasuke said. Unlike what most think, Kabuto and I stayed friends. Sure he was a Sand Ninja but I remembered everything he did for us at the Chunnin Exams and knew it was for real.

He was a good person. Kabuto looked me over and stopped and watched me. "Looks like you're a cutter Naruto. I'll have to have you visit me every day to get a exam for this every day." he said. "I heal fast though. The injuries don't stay." I insisted.

"That's because of the fox and if you cut too deep things won't go so well." Kabuto said. "You're lucky these are not deep." He looked over the other injuries and sighed. "Also shows signs of abuse." After being fixed up, he let me go. Sasuke was waiting.

"You'll be rooming with me, dobe." he said. I looked around quitely. "Orchimaru takes in kids like you and looks after them. Some leave and some don't." Sasuke explained. "You see Jiraiya used to beat and rape him when they dated when they were genin back when he lived in Konoha. He's now with Kabuto though."

So that was why Orchimaru left me to my own devices. "And here is our room. If you fall out of control again, I will help again so don't worry, dobe. I won't let anything happen to you." he said. That is what Kakashi-sensei said and a lot of things happened. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=The Sand Sibling's Visit

Naruto P.O.V

Sasuke lead me to have dinner with the others. There were 2 others eating with them. 2 lesbian girls. I smiled reconizing them. One was a jinchuriki like me and the other was like Hakku and had special abilities. "Take a seat Naruto." Orchimaru said as he served one of the girls. I sat next to Sasuke feeling safer next to him. "So how do you feel about being trained by me Naruto?"

Orchimaru asked watching me. I sighed. "Was trained by the pervy sage. Can I think about it?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Your father was a good kid. Looked after him at times and he was well behaved. If you want I will wait for your answer." he said. I smiled happy that he was being patient with my answer.

Sasuke P.O.V

We finished our meal. I watched Anju and Saria eat(the 2 lesbians). Saria had a fire power jutsu. I then headed back to the room with Naruto. I smiled watching him. "Will I be able to still talk to Gaara, Shikamaru and Sakura? They treated me like a human." he asked. "We're friends with the Sand village and the Hokage knows about who we really are but the Leaf doesn't believe her so both her and Gaara delever our food." I explained.

So that was it. "You'll still see them. Don't worry Naruto." I explained.

I felt happy at this. "Arigato" I said.

-Weeks Later-

Normal P.O.V

Gaara and his siblings came by to visit. Sasuke opened the door. "How is Naruto?" he asked. "He's getting used to things and adjusting to things." Sasuke said. "He was worried about not seeing you,Sakura or Shikamaru" Gaara sighed.

"Yeah well there isn't that many people who treat him well." Gaara said. "Glad you guys took him here."

Sasuke smiled. "Well he's playing poker with Kabuto and Orchimaru if you want to visit. I told him to go enjoy himself although I think Naruto kicking a Dr's and a Sanin's ass is not teaching him much." I said.

Naruto P.O.V

I smiled. I had beaten them again. "Well I guess you're making dinner again hun and I am doing dishes." Orchimaru sighed. "I didn't know you were good at poker, Naruto." I smiled. "I am used to having to pretend. Some people lie and put up a mask for a reason." I said. Orchimaru sighed.

"Naruto do you remember when I changed your seal at the Chunnin exams. It was to help you and make it so you didn't lose control. Your emotions were triggered due to the seal. Now I am going to have you go into therapy. Start coming to my room." Orchimaru said.

I nodded an ok at this. Then the door opened and Gaara and his siblings entered. "Hi Naruto. Long time no see. Thought we would stay for awhile." Gaara said, smileing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Meet the Father

Sasuke P.O.V

The Sand Siblings stayed for awhile. I found out Temari was with Shikarmaru finally. Gaara helped out as much as possible. I smiled happy he stayed. Naruto seemed depressed and hurt still. I was pretty sure the village broke him completely. Soon it would be Naruto's birthday and he didn't want to do anything. In fact he tried to hide in the mind-room of Kyubi's as much of possible and I had to pull him out several times.

"You're lucky you have the Sharingan." Gaara said. "I know how the lonliness feels. Not how it feels to be mistreated. Also Sakura sent me a letter. Apparently his father returned from a jutsu similar to bringing people back. Minato is back for good. He's now the hokage." I said. Gaara sighed. "Heard of him. He's fair and might litsen. He also was one of Orchiamaru's students wasn't he?" Gaara asked.

I nodded. "It was because he had little to no choice. He was living with a jinchuriki and made himself one when he sealed half of one inside Naruto. He couldn't bring himself to seal all of a demon in his son." I explained. "He might drop by to check on you guys." Gaara said.

-Weeks Later-

Sasuke P.O.V

Minato arrived and got there. "Hi. Orchimaru's workers right?" he asked me, Kabuto, Saria and Anju. "Yup! I'm Anju. This blond is Saria and the medic here is Kabuto and the blond ninja is Naruto." Anju said. "Nice to meet you. I'm Minato. I'm the new Hokage. Came to see how you guys are doing and what you guys do and see if you're helping us or not." he said.

We allowed him inside. "As you know Naruto is here but he ended up here due to the Leaf's abuse. We decided he should be in a safer place than in the Leaf." I told him. "Understandable. Will want to see how he is." Minato said.

"Minato I also have to say something. It takes awhile for a ninja to forgive someone when their family does something dramatic. I had a brother who killed all his clan." I said. "Ok. Thanks for the warning young Uchia." he said. "I will go and take my look around now." I sighed. He seemed ok...for a Hokage.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=Love Revealations

Naruto P.O.V

Sasuke said my dad returned and would be visiting to check on what we were doing and stuff. I heard a knock on the door of the room Sasuke and I shared and opened it. There he stood, in a traveling outfit. Guess he left his Hokage clothes back at the Leaf village. "Hi Naruto came to visit you. How are things here?" he asked.

I smiled. "Ok I guess." I said rubbing my wrist. It was a habit I did when wanting to cut. "Well was there anything you wanted to ask?" he asked.

"I have a number of feelings towards you but I forgive you. I miss you too much to hate you dad and am glad you returned. So long as you visit on and off, I am good with you." I said. He smiled. "Alright but I am now the Hokage. Tsunade was being pressured by the elders one too many times so she was relived by her position. I don't care for the elders or Danzo and usually ignore them."

my dad said. I smiled likeing his behavior at this. He seemed pretty level-headed.

"Well I am glad we finally met." I said. "Me too." he answered.

-A Couple Weeks Later-

Naruto P.O.V

I was helping Kabuto get medical supplies. He decided I should come with him when he saw me rubbing my arms. "Can I please head back?" I asked. Kabuto was like an older brother to me, a protective older brother. "No and don't even think of cutting. In fact hand them over!" he said.

I sighed as he took my pen knife and razors. Then I felt arms wrap around me. It had been awhile...since I felt someone just comfort me. "Naruto people do care about you. Sasuke took you in because he was worried and Orchimaru sees you as a son and you're like a little brother to me. So please try to give it up for us. You're like family to me."

he told me. He told me about the medical ninja that raised him and I knew he lost a lot too. "Alright. I'll try." I said.

-Later-

Naruto P.O.V

"Why did you take me in? You left the village and left me in Konoha." I asked Sasuke. He sighed at this. "I regret leaving you in that shit hole too, dobe." he replied.

Sasuke P.O.V

I gazed at him. I had planned on takeing him with me back then but he lost control of Kyubi then and it's hard takeing a jinchuriki who lost control with you when they are mad about loseing a team mate and who knows what else.

"I planned on taking you with me back then but as you know, your emotions went past their breaking point. It's no one's fault. Both of us went through a lot at the time." I explained. "I had no choice but to leave you and hope that Kakashi and the others would look after you."

"B...but pervy sage didn't." he said close to tears. I frowned wanting to murder that sanin. "He touched you didn't he?" I asked. "I was saving myself for the one I loved and now they will hate me and...!" Naruto was in tears. I sighed betting it was Sakura.

"I'm sure Sakura still likes you." I said smileing. Naruto laughed at this. "She's with Ino, Sasuke and I like someone else." he said. Oh! Well I never thought he would fall out of love with her.

"Oh. Well talking about it may help. Who knows. They may like you back." I said. He sighed. "Who do you like?" he asked. I smiled. "He's blond, adorable, never ever gives up and always kept fighting. He's my rival and best friend." I said gently holding Naruto. Naruto was now bright red.

"I have liked you for awhile but doubt I deserve it now." he said. I snorted. "You were raped dobe. I don't count that as your first time." I said. "Want to feel a real first time?" He nodded holding onto me gently as I locked our door so no one would bother us(not showing sex scenes now).

-The Next Day-

Sasuke P.O.V

I came downstaires with Naruto who was nuzzled against my neck. Orchimaru smiled at this. Naruto came over. "I guess I am ok with being your student Orchimaru so long as you're not like Pervy sage." he said. I smiled at him. "I'm not. I more understanding and will litsen as a sensei, Naruto." he said. Naruto nodded at this.

"So you told him?" Orchimaru told me. I nodded my head. "Looks like he's healing fast." the sannin said. 


End file.
